Numerous devices are available to the art which attempt to generate heat in an energy conservation manner. Typically, devices which are efficient in heat generation prove to be very costly to produce whereas inexpensive devices frequently have low heat generation capacity and correspondingly require supplemental heat generators to perform adequately.
Frictional heat generators are also well known to the art. These heat generators, by their very nature, require large energy input to perform and are useful only when inexpensive sources of energy are available. Because the cost of producing energy continues to increase while conventional sources of energy such as oil are rapidly depleting, new, inexpensive and highly efficient methods for producing heat both for domestic and commercial usage are constantly being sought.
It has now been found that by practice of the present invention, there is provided a new, highly efficient, relatively inexpensive method and system for generating heat by means of a rotating impeller disposed within a housing which contains a heat transfer liquid and a gaseous layer thereover.